l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Perin (Almightyfoon)
Summary Sheet located here. Background Description Perin is a young man of 17, roughly 6 feet tall with black swept back hair. He has deep gray-blue eyes with flecks of gold in them. He tends to wear pants that widen at the ends tucked into boots, a gray tunic, and a black hooded cape. Personality Perin is very naive, but intense. He is very practical and not boisterous as was his adopted father. He has always been curious about his abilities, and will very willingly talk to anyone and everyone who may know their source. He has noticed that power spell casters tend to have many strings tied to them, and he has noticed as he increasingly uses his powers, the strings that connect him to the ground increase. His worry is that the strings that attach to the people he can are the lines of the underworld tightening around him, preparing to drag him to an early grave. This thoughts bothers him deeply, but he still yearns to understand their meaning and the source of his power. Personal History Perinthius was born to an unwed mother beneath a old quick beam tree during a massive lightning storm. After he was born twin lightning bolts forked down, one striking his mother killing her, but the old quickbeem tree took the strike for the babe, protecting him and being nearly obliterated in the process. Perinthius (or Perin as he is more often called) was found by a wandering hunter and raised as his own son. The boy quickly manifest strange powers, he was able to see strings of energy flowing from the ground into living things, his foot steps echo for miles when he is angry and hair of all those around stand on end. Eventually he managed to harness these latent abilities and only then learned the sotry of his birth. Seeing his strange birth as a calling to look further into his past he decided to leave home. Before leaving home, he was presented with a pair of stave's made from the wood of the quickbeem tree that spared his life as a babe. He now wanders the world, seeking his true heritage and father. Truth be told he is an illegitimate child of Jova, cut more from the Thunder gods cloth then the King of Gods would like. The lightning bolts were sent by Jova himself to strike the pair down and prevent any further godlings from running amok in the mortal world and giving his rivals a potential opening to usurp his power. Perin at the moment is a blank page for a tale of a great hero to written upon, or a great villian, depending on how the strands of fate unravel. Adventuring History Perin has yet to have a single adventure except for leaving his small forest home and heading for Daunton. Associates As of yet, none. Hooks and Kicker Hook 1: Perin gravitates to stories of particularly powerful mages or magic items, especially those who are associated with lightning Hook 2: He is looking for the truth behind the events surrounding his birth. As such, seers and soothesayers are of great interest to him. Kicker: Perin has great potential, all it would take would be the proper nudge in the right direction for him to fufil his destiny. Gear On Hand Wealth 54 Gold peices Wish List Lancing Dagger, Resounding Dagger (Rhythm Blade or Prime Shot enhancement on either) I'd prefer the lancing dagger first, as my staff already boosts thunder damage. Change Log 3-12-11: Made mewness changes (Perception should have been nature) and the quickbeam staffs are an asthetic thing for the character, the second one doesn't provide any benifit I know. Also swapped Dual Imp caster for Superior Implement training Quickbeam staff, don't quite need DIC yet. I'll knock out the wiki page soon, I just kinda like the spreadsheet. 2-28-11: Created Character. Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from Mewness: *First, you should really have a wiki page summary of the character if at all possible--DMs need to consult your sheet, and many of them find the Google spreadsheet very hard to read. (If you need any help assembling a summary, let me know.) *You haven't added your base hit points to your Con. You should have 25 hp. *Please note that Tempest Magic adds a +1 feat bonus to damage with lightning or thunder powers, increasing to +2 if bloodied. (I.e., include the bonus type, amount of damage, and bloodied effect.) *You've neglected to put in your ability to ignore up to 5 enemy lightning/thunder resistance. *More details on storm's embrace: you push 1 and fly 4 (push 2 if using an implement power with quickbeam staff) *You haven't applied your Dex bonus to AC. *Quickbeam staffs: I'm not sure why you have 2. As far as I know, the benefit only applies once (you only cast a power through one implement, even with dual implement spellcaster, and dual implement spellcaster only uses enhancement bonuses, of which you have none). You may want to get a ruling from the judges on this, though. *Lightning Strike: note that additional target must be within 10 of the first target. Also note that you do +1 damage if bloodied. *Storm Walk: put in the extra damage and push effect from the quickbeam staff. *Thunder Slam: put in the extra damage and push effect from the quickbeam staff. Also, put "one creature" in the target field. *Shocking Magnetism: Saying "3 damage" is better than “Dex Mod” (we try to keep game mechanics off the sheets as much as possible). Please note the +1 extra damage if you’re bloodied. *You don't say how much money you have left (54gp?) *Perception is not a class skill for sorcerers. Approval 2 Status Approved. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Characters